Para Sempre
by Yaya Fanfictions
Summary: Um casal pode ser mesmo destinado a ficar junto?  E a morte pode interferir mesmo que ele tente salva-la milhares de vezes?  Uma maquina do tempo que reunirá 2 almas novamente.


**Prólogo:**

Alguns dizem que a morte e maligna e que só nos causa dor, sofrimento e angustias.

Outros, costumam dizer, que ela vem para nos levar para um local, onde nossa alma possa descansar.

Mas, eu, a considero uma grande brincalhona que sisma em mexer com as vidas alheias, mesmo sabendo que não deveria fazer isso com certas pessoas, não naquele momento.

Ela mexeu com a minha vida. Virou ela de ponta cabeça, só para brincar um pouquinho, porque, ela sabia que ele não aceitaria isso, tentaria mudar tudo.  
A morte, ela ama quando nós, meros seres humanos corremos para seus braços, e nos jogamos neles.

E sempre ela tenta fazer o máximo para que nos, façamos isso, que a abracemos, e que partimos para o outro lado, onde não vemos de certo quem amamos.

Ela queria que o Edward fizesse isso, como ela clamava que ele corresse para ela, e por isso, me matava sempre, mesmo que ele de todas as formas tentasse me proteger, voltando do futuro para o passado.

Bobinho, ele não precisava fazer isso, porque eu estaria no futuro junto dele, ele só precisava abrir os olhos, olhar para minha face, meus lábios, meus olhos chocolates, que me reconheceria.

Saberia que eu nunca, poderia deixá-lo, mas para ele consegui me enxergar, precisaria ouvir de meus lábios, no passado, um singelo eu te amo, e então, eu estaria lá, abraçando ele e acalmando seu coração.

* * *

**Para sempre vou te amar**

**POV: Narrador**

Há muitos anos atrás, para melhor dizer, dezessete anos, uma tragédia aconteceu. Uma garota linda, doce, meiga, faleceu, sendo atropelada, quando ia se declarar para seu amor de infância.

Sua morte, nunca fez muito sentido, pois, aquele carro, ele não estava lá quando ela olhou para os lados da rua antes de pisar no asfalto.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, a menina seria ousada, e faria o que seu coração mandava há tantos anos.

Seu nome era Isabella Swan. Sua pele era tão clara que chegava a parecer impossível, pois, morava na Califórnia, onde o sol banha todas as peles a acariciando e dando um tom bronzeado invejado por muitos. Seus olhos chocolates sempre tão meigos e apaixonados por Edward Cullen, que conhecia desde pequena.

O dia era ensolarado como todos os outros, só que parecia mais radiante. Talvez, a menina se sentisse assim pela declaração que estava prestes a fazer.

Bella, como gostava de ser chamada, não queria parecer uma garotinha boba e delicada, ela queria ser vista com outros olhos hoje, ela queria que Edward, a enxergasse diferente.

Mas, Edward a enxergava assim, de uma forma não de amigo, colega de escola. Ele a via como uma das pessoas mais perfeitas de todo o universo, ou se não a mais.

O rapaz era tão apaixonado quanto ela, mais, nunca havia tido a coragem de chegar perto dela, achando que a tal o rejeitaria. E sempre que ele tomava um pouco de coragem, já havia outros rapazes, conversando com Bella, tentando beijar sua boca rosada, que não havia sido provada por ninguém.

**17 anos atrás...**

- Bella, você está linda. – Alice, prima de Bella, dizia, com sua voz angelical e doce de criança de 10 anos.

- Obrigada Alice. – Bella disse e se abaixou beijando sua cabeça. – Quando eu terminar de falar com ele, eu venho aqui em casa e te levo para passear, certo? – Alice assentiu com a cabeça e começou a voltar para a casa, saltitando. – Cuidado com a rua Alice. – A menina olhou para trás e riu, voltando para seu caminho.

Bella morava em frente à praça principal do centro da Califórnia. Sua casa era confortável, seus pais se amavam, e tudo era tão perfeito.

Mas, ela nunca havia sido tocada, beijada, recebido um carinho de garoto nenhum, e estava disposta a mudar essa situação.

Enquanto isso, Edward estava sentado em um banco perto da arvore, onde ele sentava quase todas as noites.

Edward pensava em como Bella era linda, e que hoje, sem falta, iria falar com ela, beijá-la, e depois, esperaria para vê o que acontecia.

Assim que ele viu a menina, com uma calça jeans colada, uma blusa tomara que caia preta e salto alto, estranhou. Bella não era do tipo de mulher fatal, ela normalmente usava vestidos e sapatilhas, tudo em um tom suave e doce.

Mas, Bela estava linda, naquele estilo, seu corpo que nunca era marcado demais, hoje, era totalmente marcado, exibindo suas delicadas curvas.

Edward se levantou e caminhou para a beirada da praça, onde ele pretendia abordá-la.

Bella assim que o viu, abriu um imenso sorriso, deixando-o encabulando, e retribuindo com um sorriso torto.

Era tão na cara que os dois se gostavam, que parecia impossível aquelas pessoas prestes a serem um casal, não terem nascido um para o outro, estarem separados.

Dois carros passaram e mais deles vinham, e a menina esperou ansiosa para que eles fossem mais rápidos.

Assim, que ela olhou para os dois lados da rua novamente, e percebeu que não havia mais nenhum, deu um passo para o asfalto, e esfregou as mãos suadas na calça jeans, sem deixar de sorrir para Edward.

Bella estava tão nervosa e ansiosa que não conseguia andar mais rápido que aquilo, suas pernas tremiam por causa do salto e de seus sentimentos.

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. – Edward gritou percebendo o carro vindo correndo em direção da menina, que só olhou assustada para ele.

Então, tudo desabou. Bella estava estirada no chão ensangüentado, seus olhos fechados, e seus lábios roxos. Ela havia machucados por todas as pastes visíveis de seu corpo. Seus cabelos castanhos chocolate estavam jogados ao seu redor e em seu rosto.

Edward se aproximou, percebendo que o motorista havia fugido, e se ajoelhou em cima do sangue.

Ele sabia que ela não estava mais ali, ele sabia que seu coração já havia parado de bater, e então ele chorou, segurando suas mãos mortas e gritando o quanto ele a amava para a multidão que se formava ao seu redor.

Suas mãos que antes seguravam apenas as dela soltaram-se e ele agarrou seu corpo morto, o abraçando com força, e acariciando seus cabelos.

- BELLA, VOLTA! VOLTA! – Gritava em seus ouvidos mortos. – VOLTA, EU TENHO MUITA COISA PARA TE FALAR! – Gritou de novo.

- Edward, filho ela se foi. – Esme, mãe de Edward se aproximava e encostava-se a seu ombro, tentando fazer o filho a larga o corpo morto.

- Bella, eu te amo. – Ele dizia compulsivamente. – Bella..

- AI MEU DEUS, MINHA FILHA. – Renné chegava aos prantos, e empurrou Edward para longe puxando o corpo de sua filha única para si. – Minha menininha, fala com a mamãe. – Ela dizia alisando os cabelos de Bella.

- Filho, vem. – Esme, levantava Edward e o carregava para casa.

Aquele menino, ele estava tão amargurado, que decidiu trancar seu coração e arrumar um jeito, de voltar ao passado, só para que ela nunca morresse, ele tentaria arrumar um jeito de ter Bella para ele, de qualquer modo.

**Atualmente, 17 anos depois...**

- Droga. – Edward passava a mão em seus cabelos, revoltado.

Depois de mais uma noite em seu passado, ele voltava mais transtornado ainda, pois não havia conseguido salvar Bella, e ela morrerá do mesmo modo, sendo atropelada.

Suas viagens no tempo, naquela noite quente da Califórnia, faziam mal para ele. Eram cansativas, e totalmente torturantes ele repetir sempre quando aparecia lá, a morte de sua amada.

- Porque será que eu nunca consigo salva-lá? – Se perguntou se sentindo derrotado.

Respostas ele não obteve. Ele estava sozinho como de costume, em seu escritório, e ele sempre evitava falar com as pessoas. Suas relações com outras mulheres eram estritamente profissionais, e ninguém tocava nele, não de um jeito intimo, ele não dava brechas, apesar de ser um homem totalmente lindo.

- NÃO! – Disse se sentindo incomodando. – Vou voltar lá, e é agora. – Edward entrou na maquina do tempo, e foi para o seu destino de sempre, aquele dia em que ela morreu.

Eram seis da manhã, ele sempre voltava essa hora só para pensar um pouco no que deveria fazer.

Viu a mesma sena que de sempre. Ele mesmo caminhando em direção a escola se sentindo orgulhoso porque hoje iria falar com Bella, se declarar.

Edward nunca falava com ele mesmo, ele sempre tentava falar com a Bella, mais nunca dava certo.

Num impulso que nunca sentiu antes ele caminhou ate si próprio e o parou.

- Que foi cara? – Perguntou ele do passado.

- Fale com a Bella hoje, agora se possível. – Falou sem pensar.

- Que?

- Diga para ela de seus sentimentos agora, mais tarde não terá tempo.

- Como você sabe disso cara? – Ele deu um passo para trás. – Fica longe maluco. – E saiu andando atordoado para a escola.

O Edward do passado sabia que o _"maluco"_, de alguma forma lhe falava a verdade. Mas como? Se perguntava angustiado. Talvez falar com Bella agora, não seria tão ruim.

O dia foi passando, e já era hora da saída na escola de Santa Maria Califórnia, e Bella estava sentada nos banquinhos da frente, com seu vestido rosa claro, conversando com as amigas.

Edward se aproximou dela, e ficou encarando a menina, que logo sentiu as bochechas corarem.

- O que foi Edward? – Perguntou baixo.

- Er.. Eu queria pergunta se a gente pode ir andando pra casa juntos, eu queria conversar com você. – Sorriu torto nervoso.

- Sim. – Bella falou na hora toda feliz e corou mais ainda. – Quer dizer, hmm, seria bom. – Ela se levantou e deu tchau para as amigas, com um breve aceno.

- Quer que eu carregue sua mochila. – Edward perguntou e ela lhe entregou.

Após isso, as coisas ficaram meio que silenciosas. Logo, eles já estavam perto da praça, e Edward segurou a mão de Bella, que corou e encarou ele.

- Vem aqui, queria te contar uma coisa. – Ele puxa ela para seu banco habitual.

A rua hoje estava mais movimentada do que sempre, pensou ele. Um carro de policia passou, rápido e ele virou o rosto, para encarar os olhos da Bella.

- Conta então.

- E que eu não sei bem como..

- Ta certo. – Bella respirou fundo e pensou _"Agora e a hora, vou contar o que eu sinto"_ – Então eu também tenho uma coisa pra te dizer. – Suspirou e corou fortemente. – Ah.. Bem, eu gosto de você. – Passou a mão nervosa em seus cabelos chocolates. – Na verdade, eu amo você, só que você nunca olharia para mim, e é.. – Edward sorriu largamente e colou seus lábios nos dela.

Enquanto isso, o Edward do futuro, via a sena toda atrás da arvore maravilhado.

As palavras que ele tanto sonhou ouvir foram ditas, sem ele precisar dizer nada, ela amava ele tanto quando ele a amava.

Tudo soava como uma maravilhosa musica para seus ouvidos, que tanto sonharam escutá-la com tanta expectativa.

Então era isso? Ele só precisava ter falado consigo mesmo e tudo ficaria bem? _"Nossa, como eu fui tolo"_, pensou meu bestificado.

_"Era isso meu Deus!"_ Gritou mentalmente, e deu um pulo de felicidade que há tempos não sentia, a última vez havia sido minutos antes daquele acontecimento, aquele horrível acontecimento.

Mas, e agora, como as coisas seriam? Como ele saberia a situação do futuro, e se ele não estivesse com Bella.. Bobagem, era obvio que os dois estariam juntos, era o certo!

Ele saiu de trás da arvore e caminhou ate si próprio encostando em seu ombro e dando um olhar de _"O que eu te disse?"_ O garoto sorriu largamente, e Edward do futuro se afastou, sentando-se em um banco, e admirando tudo aquilo.

Mas uma vez o carro de policia passou pela rua, _"Isso é estranho"_ Edward do passado pensou.

- Não acha estranho toda hora passar esse carro de policia? – Bella perguntou analisando o mesmo que ele, ele assentiu.

As ruas por ali eram sempre calmas demais para policias ficarem passeando por ali, e ainda mais fazendo um barulho.

De repente, um tiroteio começou. Um carro preto bem acabado atirava no de policia, e recebia o troco.

- BELLA, SE ABAIXA. – Os dois Edwards gritaram juntos, e ao mesmo tempo, Bella recebia dois tiros no peito.

- NÃÃÃO! – Os dois gritaram.

A dor era a mesma entre o homem do futuro e o garoto do passado. Eles a perderam de qualquer modo. Mas por quê? POR QUÊ?

Edward do passado estava deitado em cima do corpo de Bella, gritando e chorando. O do futuro correu ate ele e o empurrou para longe. Ele precisava ao menos sentir sua mão, ele precisava tocá-la ainda.

- Bella, não, por favor, não de novo, não! – Ele chorava.

Uma garota abaixou-se e tocou seu ombro, fazendo-o virar o rosto para encarar seus olhos chocolates.

- Venha, não estrague o momento dele, porque isso estará em sua cabeça também. – O homem do futuro olhou perplexo para ela. – Vamos. – A menina ofereceu sua mão para ele, que a segurou.

- Que-quem é você? – Perguntou chorando ainda, e olhando para trás, vendo ele mesmo, só que mais jovem, debruçado sobre o corpo morto.

- A, seu eu te contar, não vai ter graça. – Ela sorriu doce para ele. – Você realmente a amava não é?

- Sim, muito.

- Ela também te ama Edward. – Sua mão se entrelaçou na dele. – E isso nunca vai mudar, mesmo que ela morra milhares de vezes, de diversas maneiras.

- Como sabe meu nome? – Perguntou enxugando as lagrimas que passavam por sua bochecha. – Quem é você? – Ele soltou a mão da garota.

- Seus olhos estão tão fechados a ponto de não me reconhecer? – A menina perguntou sorrindo. – Acho que você deveria abri-los, e seu coração aos poucos se curara da dor.

- Não me conhece, e não sabe do que fala! - Eles chegaram atrás da moita, onde ficava o local para voltar para o futuro. – Vá embora!

- A sim, eu vou, quando você for. – Ela sorriu largamente para ele. – Não se esqueça que ela não gostaria de te vê assim.. _Eu não gostaria nunca de te vê assim._ – A última parte disse baixo.

Edward ficou encarando a garota por longos minutos. Era incrível como ela era a copia da Bella.

- Você se parece com ela.. – Ele murmurou.

- É, eu sei amor. – A garota deu um passou para frente e colocou suas mãos sob seu rosto. – Eu de uma certa forma sou ela Edward. – Ela sorriu inocente. – Voltei com a mesma memória e corpo sabendo que meu coração, minha alma era sua, vim te salvar de abraçar a morte.

- Como pode? Isso não é possível! – Ele encarou seus olhos chocolates, os reconhecendo bem. – Bella? Não, não é possível. – A garota sorriu e se aproximou dele, colocando seus lábios, em um singelo beijo de puro amor.

- Almas entrelaçadas nunca são separadas. – Disse após separar seus lábios dos dele. – E a nossa alma, pertence uma a outra, para toda eternidade. – Acariciou os cabelos cor de bronze dele. – E, para todo sempre eu vou te amar. – Afirmou confiante.

- Para sempre vou te amar. – Os dois disseram juntos, e deram as mãos para voltar para seu mundo, sua época.

A garota, era a Bella, e nunca nem mesmo a morte poderia os separar. Sua alma havia voltado ao mesmo instante que abandonará o seu outro corpo, porque, um para sempre realmente existia, e o para sempre deles não poderia ser estragado.

Ela acalmou seu coração, e lhe salvou de abraçar a morte, que tanto quis brincar com eles, porque, _para sempre eles vão se amar._

**FIM**_  
_

**

* * *

**

_Lary aqui novamente, linda one né_

_Deixe um autor feliz, mande uma review._

_Se alguém se interessar por mais histórias dela._

_Copie este link e tire os parenteses._

_http(:)/www(.)orkut(.)com(.)br/Main#Community?cmm=98803065_

_E aproveitando a carona, eu também sou autora e tradutora, se alguém se interessar._

_FF- http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2326045/Lary_Reeden_

_Comunidafr Orkut: http(:)/www(.)orkut(.)com(.)br/Main#Community?cmm=99542583_


End file.
